Fallen Angels
by MssWriter
Summary: When he first met her, he never expected to fall in love. He never thought his entire being would rely, completely and totally on her. And he most definitely never thought he would be the one who needed her more than life itself. It's a Dasey, Rated T.
1. Falling

**_Okayy so here's my newest story :) I hope you enjoy reading it!_**

_[When he first met her, he never expected to fall in love. He never thought his entire being would rely, completely and totally on her. And he most definitely never thought he would be the one who needed her more than life itself.]_

He kept a thick shell around his heart, not letting anyone in, and keeping his emotions buried in the smallest corner of his heart. His mother was the first to truly touch his heart, only to crush it several years later. His mother was never there for him and his siblings. He blamed her for all his problems, simply because it was the easiest way around his cold lump of a heart. He made her the boy with the unfixable heart.

She was nothing short of a complete mess. Growing up, her father had an affair with a women she never wanted to meet but always feared she already had. It wasn't long until her mother found out. He left them, all of them. She felt as thought it was her parents fault for never being able to commit to a relationship, something was always wrong with them. They made her the girl with the relationship issues.

He remembered the day they first met. Their parents set the meeting up in Grand Park. He struck her as the most beautiful creature he'd seen. Her long tan legs were hardly covered by the rather short white dress she wore that day. Her waves of brown hair cascaded down her back ending just above her tiny backside. The sun luminated her face, she looked like an angel. Her sky blue eyes shone brightly. She had a slight smirk on her face, "You must be Derek." She said turning the corners of her mouth into a fake smile. "Save the manners for the 'rents." Her eyes scrunched into a scowl, looking into his eyes. "I knew it! Is your father as impolite as you?" He crossed his arms, "Leave him out of this." he said bitterly.

Once she met him, she was appalled. His dashing looks couldn't mask his attitude. He was rude. and arrogant. Those were the two things she hated most in people. "Well, I would love to say it was nice meeting you, but it wasn't. Bye!" She said spinning around. "Casey, right?" He said. She rolled her eyes, "Aren't I supposed to be leaving?" He chuckled, "Face it, No woman can turn away from me." She scoffed at him, "You just wish Venturi." She said successfully turning around and walking away.

_**2 years later.**_

"De-rek!" He loved how she broke his name, it made him feel completed. "I didn't do it!" He yelled. As expected she opened his door and flounced in. Her eyes burned with fury, "I haven't even told you what you did yet." He layed on his bed barely glancing at her, "Knock much?" He said sarcastically ignoring her. "Derek! You destroyed my science essay!" He sat up in defence, "Hey, I didn't ruin it, I made it better!" Her eyebrows furred together, "Erasing my entire essay is not making it better!" He rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Space Case, I was doing you a favor! No one wants to read that crap." She through her arms in the air, "Damn it!" She cursed slamming the door as she walked out.

A few hours later he decided to get something to eat. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was sitting on a stool scribbling fiercely in an old notebook. "What are you doing?" He said curiously. "None of your business. Now go away." She spoke in a low, almost whisper. "It's a free country princess." She ground her teeth, "I am not a princess!" He laughed walking over to the cupboard.

He opened it slowly hoping to find his potato chips. Instead an entire bucket of water came flying out, drenching him. He could hear her laughter, he looked back to see Casey literally rolling on the floor laughing. "Derek." She said breathlessly, "Oh my God. Your too easy!" He spun around, "Excuse me! I am not an easy target." She struggled to get up holding her stomach. She walked up to him, leaning dangerously close to him. "Derek, just admit it. Your loosing your skills. Nothing to be worried about. I mean everybody else is going to enjoy it." She whispered into his ear. "Never." He whispered back. He placed his hand on her sides, she let out a quick gasp. "Derek." She said firmly. "I have to go." He released his grip. She grabbed her coat, and flounced out the door.

His eyes rested on the forgotten note book, laying on the counter. He picked up the book, it read several I hate him's all over the page. His eyes glanced over the page, his heart sunk low. Written, than scratched out were the words, I love him. His throat became suddenly dry. This, wasn't definitely not for him. He knew it. It just couldn't be that her of all people could ever love the boy with the unfixable heart.

As she walked, further and further from the house she realized she'd left her notebook on the counter. Her heart dropped, "Crap." She whined, she could almost see him reading the damned thing. She turned around and half ran to her house. As she opened the door and rounded past the stairs she saw him. He was sitting on the exact same stool, eye's glued to the notebook she was just writing in. He looked up at her, "Who's this for?" He said. Her mind scrambled for the nearest thought, "Max... He and I, got in a fight!" His face sank, "Oh, I see." He flopped the notebook down on the counter causing a loud smacking sound. He got up from his seat and scrambled up the stairs.

'Of course she couldn't love me.' His mind scoffed at his thoughts, 'C'mon man, you don't even like her, why do you care?' He slammed his door shut and crumbled onto his bed. He raised his hands ran them through his thick locks. The words on the page were burned into his skin. He could see her perfect hand writing scrawled all over his body. His mind began to spin, he got up and ran to the mirror. He peeled open his shirt examining the same writing. His eyes drew attention to the words placed specifically on his heart. He could almost hear her words, 'I love you.' She whispered. "Stop it!" He said firmly. 'Derek, do you honestly think I could ever love you?' He grabbed at his hair curling over, "Stop it!" He screamed collapsing onto the ground.

The minute she heard him scream she was at his side. "Derek! Derek! What's wrong?" He lay on the floor of his bedroom screaming in pain. "Mom! George! Someone please!" She shrieked in horror. Lizzie and Edwin came to see what was going on, "Go get mom!" She said. Their faces were blank, "Now!" She yelled. They obediently ran to their parents room. Tears streamed down her face as they hauled him out on a stretcher. She didn't know what was wrong with him, she feared no one would either.

Several hours later the doctors came and told them he was suffering from schizophrenia. She couldn't comprehend what the doctor was saying. "He's experiencing delusional thoughts. He believes someone is taking to him, he is continuously scratching at his skin. He told us he needed to burn the words away. We had to wrap up his hands to stop him from scratching. We are still trying to decipher what is going on. He wanted to see a Casey?" His words shocked her, "Me?" She finally spoke. "Are you Casey then?" She nodded, "Alright follow me." She looked back at her families pained faces, as the doctor lead her.

Her stomached churned when she saw him. He was curled in a bawl facing away from her. His arms reached every inch of his skin trying to claw at it unsuccessfully, the bandages served its purpose. "Derek." She whispered. He didn't respond. She moved closer to him reaching her hand to him, "Don't touch me." He said bitterly. "Derek." She whispered again. "What are you doing here." He snapped. Tears gathered in her eyes, "They said-" He sat up violently in his bed, "They lied." She nodded her head at him, "O.K, I'll... I'll leave." She said voice breaking, tears now running feverishly down her face. "Casey." He said, tears cascaded down his face as well. "Please don't leave me." He said in a broken tone. She ran to him wrapping her arms around him. "Derek, I'm so sorry." She held his face in her hands looking into his eyes, "You need to get better. Please, just get better." He pushed her away violently, "There's nothing wrong with me!" He screamed. "Get out! Get out! Now!" He screeched at her.

She ran into the dimly lit hallway. She collapsed into a pile on the ground. She grabbed at the pieces of her heart trying to make it stop hurting. Her tears rolled down her face and soaked her shirt. She cried his name over, and over. She didn't understand what was happening. Why this was happening to him. A few minutes later she collected herself and walked to the rest of the family. "Mom." She said trying to keep a calm tone, "I-I'm gunna go home. Alright?" Nora nodded her head and grabbed Casey into a hug, Casey whispered into her ear, "You can't let the kids in there, Not yet." Nora agreed and let her go. Casey stumbled her way out the door.

Once she was home she sat infront of her computer staring blankly at the screen. She needed to know more about what was happening. Her eyes scanned through the pages, the words danced around the page. Schizophrenia are characterized by delusions, hallucinations, and disturbances in thinking. Although it is a serious mental illnesses, schizophrenia is treatable and most people do go on to live lives of recovery.

She felt a wave of comfort when she read those last few words. He could be her Derek again. She continued researching through out the night, hoping to find out more. She found a few interesting pages, there were clips of patients before and after treatment. Needles to say they terrified her to no belief, but still comforted her in some twisted way. Because now she knew, that he might just be o.k.

**_Alright, well I was looking around the 'Dasey Community' and saw that there really wasn't any stories about mental illnesses... and if someone knows about one let me know! A few of my friends actually have Schizophrenia and they still lead normal lives, so don't worry! Alsoo if you want to find out more go ahead and go to google and search it up. The underline means that I got it from another webpage. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this first chapter, R&R, flames and constuctive cristism welcome :)_**

**_A/N I do not own LWD, or any information that will be posted in further chapters. _**


	2. Composure

**_Hmm Thanks to all with the awesome reviews :) I hope this chapter turns out to be better than the last._**

So she couldn't bring herself to go and see him. Seeing him like that, would be, and is the hardest thing she could do. It wasn't until her mother sat her down and had a real conversation with her, that she decided to finally visit him.

"Casey, he's been asking for you. He says he needs you to be there." Casey's eyebrows furred together, "For what?" Nora sighed heavily, "They want to start him on his meds, but he refused until he saw you." Casey shook her head, "Why?" Nora grabbed her daughters hands tenderly, "Casey, please." She begged. Finally she agreed.

On the car ride there Casey couldn't help but ask her mother questions about him, and his condition. Nora told her everything the doctors have been saying. Casey just sat there, absorbing all the information. "How did this happen?" Casey said voice breaking, "Well, Abby's mother is schizophrenic. The doctor said it can run in the family." Casey sighed, "But, why haven't we seen this before?" Tears stung the backs of her eyes, threatening to break loose. "Sometimes it takes awhile before anyone noticed." The rest of the car ride was silent.

Once they arrived at their destination, they entered the hospital. Her heart thumped loudly in her ears. A surge of nauseousness took rein of her stomach. As they walked down the hallway to his room, she found her heart beat was in the same rhythm as her feet. "They said for now, he's only able to see one person at a time." Casey nodded as she pushed open the door.

Derek was laying on his bed, peering at the ceiling of painted tiles. Silently, Casey walked to him, and sat down. "I didn't think you would come." He said sighing. "I wasn't going to. But mom convinced me." He looked at her, "I'm sorry." He said, looking into her eyes. "Derek. I understand." He shook his head, "I don't think you do." Tears welled up in his eyes, "I wanted to tell you..." He began, "Casey, you've been my sanity since you and your family moved in. You've been so good to me, even thought I've treated you terribly. I think this-" He held up his arm, scratches plastered along it, "Is my punishment." Casey jumped from her seat, hugging him. "Derek. This isn't your fault! It's no ones!" He wrapped his arms around her, "I'm not going to fight with you Casey." She nodded into his shoulder.

"Derek." She sighed, "Please tell me... that your going to start your meds now. Please." She begged. He told her he would. She took his bandaged hand in hers, they sat like that for hours, not saying a word. When she looked into his eyes, they read his soul. His eyes looked lost, with no hope of finding himself. After the first hour she couldn't hold back her tears. Soon they both were crying, still no words were spoken. Sooner than she hoped the nurse came in, "Alright honey. Are you ready?" He nodded looking into Casey's eye, "Will you stay with me?" Of course she agreed, because when was she ever able to say no to him.

Soon it was time for the family to leave. The doctors said he may be able to go home in the next few days if his medication works. When they got home she went straight to her room. She hadn't eaten much since the day it happened. Her mother was beginning to get worried. But how could she eat at a time like this? She got up from her bed, leaving her room. His door got her eye. She opened his door, there was Edwin sitting on Derek's bed in tears. "Edwin... Are you OK?" He looked up at her surprised, "I'll never have my brother back." He said sniffling. "Edwin, Derek's going to be OK. I promise." He shook his head, "How do you know that?" She sent him a sad smile, "Because he's Derek. He's a fighter." Edwin smiled up at her, "I know."

Soon she was left in his room. A brown package sitting on his desk caught her eye. Grabbing it, and examining it carefully. She lifted the flap and pulled out a DVD. She walked over to his computer and popped in the disk. A video player popped up. It was Derek, sitting on his bed,

"Alright, So this is probably the hardest I've ever had to do. I am Derek Venturi, the boy with the unfixable heart. I know this sounds crazy, but I think I've actually gone insane. I hear her voice everywhere. Her face is permanently stuck in my brain. I've never told her this, but one day, I'll show her this video. She's truly been there through thick and thin, I don't know were I'd be without her. I-I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I Derek Venturi, am in love with my keener step-sister Casey McDonald." The screen went blank, her heart stopped in her chest. She scrambled to get the dvd back were it belongs. She practically ran out of the room, and into her own.

She layed on her bed replaying his words over and over again in her mind. Could he really love her? Could she ever love him back? Soon she was in a deep sleep.

_Dream land..._

_She was in school, all alone. As she wandered the hallway's looking for what ever is was she wanted. She saw dark figures zoom past out of the corner of her eye. When she looked it had already disappeared. Her pace grew faster, and faster. Soon she was running. The school hallways turned to the walls of the hospital. She found herself uncontrollably running towards a room. She knew where her feet were taking her, but her mind screamed to turn around. _

_She stood in the room staring at the boy in the corner. A dark shape stood over him, "Wait! What are you doing to him!" The dark shape turned looked at her, than back to the boy. It leaned closer and closer to him, absorbing him. Suddenly she knew who the boy was. "Derek!" She cried. He stood infront of her, eyes blanked. "Casey, Casey, Casey. How stupid could you be?" _

_Her eyes widened in fear as he approached her, "Derek, this isn't you. Stop!" She whined. He had her pinned to the wall, his hands on either side of her head. "You really thought I could love you? You disgust me." Tears bundled in her eyes. "Derek!" He continued, "Why would ever I love you. Tell me." She shook her head. His hands balled to fist banging the wall near her head, "Tell me!" She sniffled, "Because, _I _love you." He through his head back in laughter, "Of course you do. Everybody loves me." She shoved him away from her. "How could you? How could you do this to me!" She said in near hysteria. "Damn it!" She cursed. _

_Suddenly the black shadow flew out of his body, leaving him crumbling to the floor. She caught his hastily, bringing herself down with him. "Derek!" She cried to him, "Please! Please!" He did not speak, "Please! Derek I really do love you!" _

She woke up, covered in a sleek sweat. She looked at her clock, it read 7:52 a.m. She pulled herself up from her bed, her heart thumped loudly in Casey's chest. Her hands shook as she ran them threw her hair. She took a deep breath before getting out of her bed. She wanted to just collapse onto the ground, and cry her heart out. But she knew she had to keep going, for him at least. As she showered and got dressed her mind raked threw her dream, picking out little details that bothered her immensely. She went downstairs, George and Nora were sitting in the living room. George held the cordless phone to his ear, a smile plastered on his face. "That's great! Alright we'll be in my eleven!" He hung up the phone and looked at Casey, "Casey! Just in time. Dr. Phillips said Derek can come home today! Would you like to come?" A grin grew on her face, "Of course! Just let me grab something to eat." Nora nodded to her daughter, "Of course dear, were leaving in an hour. Were going to wake the kids."

As soon as they padded up the stairs she was on the phone with Emily. "Em! Derek's coming home today!" Emily squealed loudly on the other end. "That's awesome Casey! Do you think I could come visit him?" Casey's stomach began burning, "Well, I think today is too soon, but I'll ask him about it!" Emily seemed put off by the fact and didn't really talk much for the rest of their conversation. Casey let her go quickly. She grabbed one of the lime green bowls from the cupboard (Not because it was his favorite color, but because she liked green), and grabbed some cereal. She ate like she hadn't eaten in days, which she hadn't. After she was done she grabbed a piece of bread and scarfed it down. Casey washed her hands gingerly in the sink before turning and sitting down in the living room. She waited for no more than five minutes before her family came running down the stairs.

They arrived at the hospital, Derek was waiting in the front entrance. He stood, leaning his back against the grayish wall. He wore his leather jacket, his head tilted to the ground. Her heart fluttered in her chest. "Derek!" His father yelled to him. He raised his head looking at them. He didn't smile, he just robotically grabbed his bag and walked over to them. He got in, not saying a word. "Smerek!" Marti cried, jumping on him. "Hey Smarti!" He said, really trying. She reached up and gave him a sticky faced kiss on the cheek. "I missed you!" He smiled sadly at her, "I missed you to." Marti's face grew pained. She slid off him back into her seat, frowning. The rest of the family tried to stir up conversations with him, he would just nod, or smile weakly.

Once they were finally home Derek threw a pamphlet at his father. "Dr. Phil told me to give this to you. He said to call him if you have questions." George nodded. Derek then turned and went up stairs, no further words were shed. As if planned everybody went there own way. Each one a different look of pain plastered on their faces. Casey fled upstairs, she stood at his door not sure if she wanted to enter. Her hand hovered in front of the wood, tempted to knock. She dropped her hand and turned around. He opened the door, tugging at her arm. He pulled her into his room. She stood in front of him staring blankly at him. His eyes still shone his lost soul. He collapsed into her, sobbing gently into her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him, "Derek..." She sighed. "I- I saw the DVD." He pulled away from her, his face flashed with anger. "How dare you go through my things!" He said raising his voice. "I hate you!" She shook her head, "Derek, you don't understand." He laughed darkly at her, "Oh I understand perfectly-" She cut him off by crashing her lips on his. He kissed her fiercely, backing her into his door. She pulled away gently, "I love you Derek." She whispered.

**_Hmmm so a few hundred words longer... Lol I plan to make these longer in the future. Anyways, Review, review review!! :) I would most definitely enjoy some constructive criticism for the next chapter! Soo send away my people! Hehe jk! More reviews = faster update :)_**


	3. Breaking down

**_Alrightt... Here it is... I'm going to start getting into more of Derek p.o.v... don't worry Casey will still have her opinion... :)_**

His mind was spinning, hatred burned through his veins. Than, out of no where her perfect lips were numbingly finding their way around his. Adrenaline pumped through his body. Her words, those three words that he could never admit to her face, were said. His mind was clouded over, he couldn't process what she was trying to say to him. He had her backed up against the door. His words were possessed by the evil creature haunting his soul. The fowl things he said to her, would never be forgiven. "This is your fault." He spat bitterly. "You and your stupid note book."

He knew this wasn't true, he had been having dangered thoughts for weeks. Thoughts of deceit, and chagrin. He found resentment in everything he did. He suddenly realized she was now screaming at him, he was sitting on his bed, her face near his shouting. He tugged her down, kissing her deftly. She pulled away angrily. She spun, running out of the room. He turned onto his side, body shaking. His expression was blank, he felt no pain, nor happiness, only anger. Mostly because there was no one to blame.

All the things she said to him ran through his mind. He couldn't put the pieces together, they hung on string floating around in his brain. He wanted to love her again, but love is an emotion he's currently lost. He felt like he couldn't move. His body was numb. His lips burned from her kiss, he wanted to see her but he knew he couldn't. He felt like a prisoner to his own body. His mentality was slipping away from him quicker than he had hoped. His vision seemed to blur. Once clear he saw her, standing in his doorway. "Casey!" He said running to her. "Your so beautiful." He said smiling to her. She stood, looking at him stupidly. "I love you!" As he wrapped his arms around her he realized, she wasn't there.

"Casey?" He questioned. No one was there. He closed his eyes for a mere second, only to open them to find himself in Casey's room. She threw anything she could grab at him. "I hate you!" She screamed at him. It was then, he truly realized he could never, in his life be with her. He'd already hurt her without trying. He would never put her through the pain of being merely in the same room. He stood frozen, objects bouncing off him and hitting the floor. He said no words, turning around and leaving her room. He stood outside his door, examining the suddenly beautiful oak. His hand grazed the door in fascination. The sound of footsteps thumping up the stairs startled him. He fled into his room, locking the door. His chest heaved heavily. Thoughts scrambled around in his head.

He collapsed to the floor by his door. His vision faded quickly in and out. He looked down blinking, his hands were coated in a thick layer of blood. He looked at his door, scratches plastered the bottom half of it. He screamed terrified at what he'd just done. There was a frantic knocking on the broken wood. He stood up in haze still staring at his hands. "Sorry! Bad dream." He yelled. "Derek! Let me in." His father was at his door. He searched for something to hide his mess. Just than his father burst through the door. "Derek! What have you done to yourself!" He said eyeing his hands.

Derek looked into his fathers eyes, "I didn't." He said weakly. George grabbed his hands examining them, "Than who did Derek." Derek looked down staring at the mess he couldn't remember making, "I don't know." His father dragged him into the bathroom, sticking his hands into the sink than turning on the cold tap. The stream of water seemed to dance, and sparkle in such a way it almost put him into a trance. "I'm calling Dr. Phillips." Georgesaid in a serious tone. "No!" He said looking into his fathers worried eyes. "Dad, please! You read the pamphlet! There's side effect to the meds." He shook his head doubtfully, "Come on, Casey can bandage me up she has her first aid!" His father sighed heavily, "Derek..." Before he could continue Derek interrupted him, "Please dad." Georges forehead wrinkled, "Alright, but if anything else happens your going straight to the hospital." Derek nodded intensely.

Casey walked into the bathroom, placing a white metal box on the counter. She unsnapped it and pulled out a white roll. She took his hands in hers, examining them carefully. She sat silently bandaging his wounds. She finished quickly. Just as she was leaving he found words falling out of his mouth again. "I love you." He said in a low whisper, never the less she heard. She stopped in her tracks, before wheeling around and slapping him clean across the face. It was her turn to let the fowl words slide out, "How dare you! Damn it Derek! It's to late." His eyes widened, "I know, but I had to say it." She rolled her eyes burning turning about to leave, "I really do mean it Casey." He said in the same low whisper. She shuddered heavily, beginning to heave. She walked out calmly ignoring his statement.

The next dew days were very quiet. Casey stayed in her room most of the time, as did Derek. He would lay in his bed staring at the pure white ceiling. He began to really believe he had lost his mind when he started to envy it. The pureness, clean, un-sinned effect drove him to increased insanity. The following day he couldn't stand it, he asked his father if he would go out and buy him some black paint. His father was about to question his madness but thought better of it. Within the next few hours Derek had gotten what he wanted.

He stood on the white sheet that overlaid his bed. He spent hours painting, he could almost see the creature wandering the black sea. Once he was finally done he stood in his room staring at his roof. The deep blue walls of his boundaries complemented the black. He sat down, do to a wave a dizziness. Soon he was laying on his floor memorized. He couldn't differ between reality and fantasy when he watched the millions of different chalk creatures flying along what appeared to be a black top.

By the next day the paint was dry. He had taken his spot back on the floor staring up. He remembered when he was a child, drawing on on the cement, laying out the oddest creatures. He had a sudden surge of inspiration, he ran to Casey's door knocking on it flew open the door clearly alarmed. "What!" She said in a panic. "Come with me." He said pulling her out of her room, and down the stairs. "Where are we going?" She said pulling away. "Please just trust me." She opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it. "Dad. I'm going out." Nora and his father came quickly into the room, "Not alone you aren't!" Derek pulled Casey into him, showing them his supervisor, "I'm not." Their faces calmed, and before they could ask questions he pulled Casey out the door.

"You drive." He said throwing her the keys. "You've had these all this time? I've been looking for them for days!" She said holding them tightly. "If I can't go anywhere neither can you." She scoffed at him, "Alright, where are we going?" He smiled, "Anywhere that sells chalk." She raised an eyebrow at him. "For-" He sighed, "Casey somethings are better left unsaid." She nodded cautiously. "Casey..." He spoke slowly, trying not to make the situation worse, "Don't Derek. I get it. It's fine." He shook his head, "I- I really do love you. But I realized I'm way to fucked up to ever be with _anyone_ again. Especially you." She glanced at him as she drove, "What do you mean especially me?" He looked down at his hands, "I could never bare hurting you like I did, just the other day. I didn't know what I was saying. It was as if someone had taken over my body. Those things I said..." He said about to continue, refusing to look at her "It's fine Derek." she said sadly.

"It's not fine Casey... I was a total jerk, and I'm sorry." She nodded, "Derek you don't have to keep apologizing." He sighed finally looking at her, "You really are beautiful. You know that?" She smiled meekly, "So I've been told." She said doubtfully. He smiled at her grabbing her free hand with his, bandaged one. She pulled away silently. He frowned and turned to look out his window.

It wasn't long before they arrived. He bought any chalk he saw. "Why do you need so much chalk?" She said raising an eyebrow "Just trust me, you'll like it." She left it at that.

Once they got home Derek headed straight to his room, leaving her for a brief second. He soon returned, with Edwin, Lizzie, Marti, and his father who dragged a latter behind him. "I don't know what your up to Derek..." Derek ignored him shooing his father away. He hurried around his room frantically muttering things to himself. "You got any idea what's going on?" Lizzie asked her sister in a whisper. "No clue..." Lizzie looked to Edwin, who in turn shrugged. He held out the bucket of chalk, everyone chose a color. "What's this for?" He smirked looking up at his soon to be master piece. They in turn looked up, It was only Marti who understood completely. "Awesome!" She squeaked. He smiled at her picking her up, placing her on the latter, holding her in place. Lizzie, and Edwin's faces flashed a grin looking at each other.

Everyone had taken a turn doodling, all but Casey. She sat on his bed, looking at their creations. It was just Derek and Casey again. "C'mon, I saved a spot just for you!" He said in a rushed voice. "Will you... Leave just until I'm done?" He made a sour face but obliged.

Casey stood on the latter staring at her piece, it seemed to blur with the rest of them. She smiled, climbing down the later leaving his room. She padded downstairs, satisfied with herself. Derek stood in his room, tears falling from his eyes. Directly above him was Casey's piece. She had drawn the identical replica of his most prized chalk drawing he had drawn as a child.

_FLASHBACK!_

_Little Derek sat on the black top, grinning at his creation. He called it his Dragacorn, A rather longer yellow dragon, with a pink horn placed on his forehead, where an expected dragon's tail was replaced by an orange tiger's tail. He smiled down at his creature, a few children came to observe, "A dragon can't have a horn!" One said, "Or a tiger's tail!" Said another. "I can't make what I want to!" He said defending his creation. "It's so ugly!" Tears bundled in his eyes, "Shut up!" He said getting up. Another child was down on their knee's scribbling away his master piece. "Stop it!" He cried. He pushed him down angry tears floating down his face. That was the first day he'd gotten in trouble, not nearly the last._

_END FLASHBACK!_

Casey had drawn it exactly, under neither the creature was the inscription, "Even Dragacorn's deserve love." She stood in his doorway, smiling. He walked over to her, embracing her in a tight hug, "Thank you." He breathed on the verge of tears again. "So much." He said sobbing quietly.

**_Andd voilaa! Now, please review, review, review!! :) I hope this chapter is just as good, if not better than the last!_**


	4. Changing

**_Hmm sorry for not updating! Life's been keepin me busy! Welp better late than never!! Ive probably lost most of my readers... Sorry guys!!_**

Casey

The smile he left plastered on her face was slowly fading away. She wanted to smile, she did. But sometimes wanting something just wasn't enough. Sometimes... nothing was enough.

It was night now. He was sobbing, she could hear him. She just couldn't bring herself to walk into his room and wrap her arms around him. Because that would mean she felt something more, and there was nothing more. _Really_. _'Go in there._' She closed her eyes, _'I can't_.' The voice boomed in her head, '_Go_!' she shook her head "I can't." She finally spoke aloud. She soon found herself at her door, one hand keeping the door closed while the other was firmly placed on the knob. "Please." She whispered. That is when there was a knocking on her door. It was him, and she knew it. She finally brought herself to open the wooden door. He stood there, eyes red from crying.

"Would you uh... keep it down. I'm tired and I can't sleep when your talking to yourself." She looked to the ground ashamed, "I was just trying to decide... well if you needed me or not." He smiled in her direction, but his eyes never made contact. "You know me better than that Case." She looked up at him, trying to look into his eyes but failing, "I know." He turned walking towards his room. "Derek." She said quickly. He turned back to look at her, before entering his room and shutting the door. "I'm sorry I let you down D." She said before returning to her room. She didn't sleep, or talk to herself. She sat there looking at her hands, thoughts running through her mind a million miles per hour.

For the rest of the night she heard his sobs. She knew he needed her. Her body and mind where in major conflict. Soon she was pacing, trying to ignore his cries. Suddenly she stopped, "What am I doing!?" She flew out of her room and soon she was in his. His knees were curled up to his chest and of course, tears where cascading down his smooth face. She ran to his side curling her arms around. It didn't take long for his head to wind up in her lap and the rest of him was sprawled out on the bed. She brushed the few flecks of hair out of his face, wiping the tears away from his eyes in the process.

And that when _it_ happened. When everything as they knew it would change. They've finally reached that point where, nothing matters. Not the fighting, not the names, not the picking or insults, _nothing_. It was all slowly dissolving away, because believe it or not people Casey McDonald, and Derek Venturi finally hit their breaking point. Things where going to change. For good, or bad remained unknown.

She woke up in the morning still in his bed, his head resting on her lap. It wasn't long before George opened the, door, eyes wide, "What the-" She smiled, "It's okay... He just had a rough night." He shook his head, "Wait, so your trying to tell me he was having a rough night, and you comforted him?" She nodded, "Wow. I uh... Nora!" He turned running down the stairs, the reason for entered his room forgotten. She petted his head gently but stopped when he began to stir. His eyes opened slowly, when he saw her looking down at him his eyes brighten and a smile crept onto his face. She kissed his forehead, hovering there for a moment before crawling out of his bed and out of his room much to his dismay.

She stood in her room in front of her mirror, examining herself, trying to find exactly what had changed. She noticed nothing. She turned her face to the side, nothing. She spun, turning her neck awkwardly trying to look behind herself. Still she found nothing. She sighed heavily before grabbing her brush and yanking it through the tangled mess in a frustrated grunt. She glanced at her clock, "8:35 am" She whispered to herself, taking note. Her mind wondered back to the feeling of change she felt last night as she continued to brush her hair. She stopped for a minute hand nearly dropping to the ground, "Were not... Enemies anymore?" She said gasping. She was almost _friends_ with him! One more break down and it would happen! She and Derek would become... friends!

She smirked before turning to make a dash for the bathroom. He stood in the doorway smirking, "You know what. Go ahead." He smiled letting her pass. "Uh... o-ok?" She shut the door, studying the bathroom for traps. She raised an eyebrow when she saw none. She wirily undressed and got into the shower. Her mind was spinning as the steaming water hit her back. She finished quickly, and got to her bedroom as fast as she could.

Soon she was in the kitchen chatting with her mother. "Casey do you think you can handle things for awhile? George and I are starting back at work since Derek is doing better." She nodded smiling a little. "I think I've finally got things under control." She said thinking about the last night. "Great." She ate her breakfest in peace, it wasn't long before the rest of the family joined them. Casey was just putting her bowl in the sink when she felt a hand on her back. He leaned over her, pressing his chest to her back to grab a clean glass Nora had washed earlier this morning. Her body shivered under his touch. She could feel his chest rumble in a low chuckle.

Derek spun to the fridge grabing the orange juice pouring half a glass before putting in down beside her and proceded to chug the rest of its contents. The family stared at them, eyes wide, mouths hanging open a little. "Derek! What are you doing?!" Edwin spoke. Derek shook his head and made his way up the stairs. Casey stared down at the orange juice sitting infront of her. "What?" She spoke quickly and sharply. She turned back to her family, they looked at her with blank expressions on their faces. Nora smiled knowingly and put her head down to look at her bowl of cereal. "Alright, what's the deal?" George said. "I don't know." She replied before she sat down with her orange still watching it intently.

It wasn't long before George and Nora left for work. Casey sat in the living room mindlessly flipping through the channels not bothering to pay attention as to what she was watching. Soon Lizzie and Edwin where standing before. "What's up guys?" They looked at each other with questionable gazes befored turning there attention back to her. "Don't you remeber?" Lizzie said, "We have Michelle's birthday party today. You promised you'd take us!" Edwin finished. She sighed, "Oh sorry guys! I'll meet you at the car ok?" They nodded before running out the door. Casey grabbed her jacket, looking up the stairs hoping to catch a glimps of him. She sighed and left the house.

The sky looked angry, but few snowflakes fell. The wind blew gently, causing her hair to blow back. The car ride seemed to take longer than usual. In what seemed like forever she finally arrived home. She glanced down at her watch realizing it was time for lunch. "Marti!" She called. "What do you want for lunch?" No response. "Marti?" She questioned. "She's at Demi's place. Something about a play date?" His voice shook.

She raised an eyebrow, "So much for getting back into the swing of things." She muttered. "What?" He said sittting up from the couch. "Nothing. So Derek what do you have planned for today?" She asked in meek hope of him saying nothing, "Notta. You?" _'Yes_' She smiled at him, "Well I was planning on maybe getting some housework done." He grinned, "I don't _do_ housework." She nodded, "I know. That's why I said _I_." He smiled at her, "Well, I guess it wouldn't kill me." She sent him a questionaning gaze. "That's.. ok." She sat down next to him, "I think I'll just watch a movie." He nodded his head, "Mind if I join?" She smiled at him, "Be my guest." She figure if he could try, so could she.

_2 hours later_

They still sat on the couch, arms barely brushing. She looked at her watch she gasped, "I have to go pick Lizzie and Edwin up!" She stood up abruptly as he grabbed her arm, "Can I come?" Her eyes grew wary, "Alright. As long as you promise to behave." He quirked his eyebrow, "Don't I always?" He said as his winked. She rolled her eyes before turning and flouncing off to the door. He followed behind her like a lost puppy looking for a new home. She threw her jacket and shoes on before opening the door. The snow blew towards her sending chills down her spine. He shrugged on his leather coat before placing an arm around her waist and guiding her out of the house. He felt her shiver under him, he couldn't decide if it was from the cold or from his abrupt touch.

They made a run for the car to escape the crisp winter wind. Once in the car she finally spoke, "Where did this storm come from!" He rubbed his arms sub-consiously, "No idea. But let's just get the kids home before it gets worse." She nodded as she started the car. She drove off, eyes squinting trying to see the road.

"Maybe you should let me drive." He said observing her state.

"Derek you know the doctors said no driving until your pills adjust."

He scoffed, "Whatever. Because everything the doctors say is right."

She looked at him briefly, "In this case, Yes." His eyes became hard and he looked out the window.

"Derek please don't start, it's hard to concentrate when your angry." His eyes darted towards her, "Then let me drive."

"No." She stated firmly.

"Let me drive." His voice became rough and unrecognizable.

"Derek just drop it." Her voice became a little louder. "No." He said almost shouting. She looked at him, "Grow up!"

His eyes narrowed, "Let me drive!" He said pulling her hand, causing the car to swerve. "Derek! Cut it out!" His hand still stayed on her sleeve. "Let. Me. Drive." She tried to shake his grip from her arm causing the wheel to turn. "Derek! Your hurting me!" He let go on her arm, eyes mortified, her arm snapped and soon the wheel was spinning out of control on the icy roads. "Casey!" He screamed.

The only sound heard was crunching metal, and his cries. Nauseating pain shot throughout her. She felt a warm liquid running down her face. She tried to move but was unable. The world around her seemed to be spinning, the color turning blood red. A light shone in her eyes, causing her to close them. She was unable to open them again. Everything faded out.

* * *

Again so sorry for the long wait. Ive been so busy with work and school! But I finally got a break so here it is. Make sure to review, review, review! The more reviews the quicker I will update! Flames are accepted just please log in drives me crazy when people leave nasty comments and don't have the guts to actually leave their user name!


	5. Dreams and Returning

**Okay so here's the next chapter, it's probably going to make you angry in the future. But just trust me if you don'****t get it you will...**

Derek's P.O.V

Derek sat up, sweat beading on his forehead. His heart trembled and tears stung the back of his eyes. 'A dream?' He shook his, "Just a dream..." He threw his legs out of bed and stumbled to her room, just in case. Derek slowly opened the door, his body relaxed when he saw her laying there. He crept in her room, careful not to wake her. He sat on her bed looking at her sleeping form.

Derek closed his eyes, mind spinning. When he opened his eyes again, George was standing before him, eyes full of mourn. "Derek what are you doing in here..." Derek squinted his eyes trying to read his face. "I- I was just visiting her." His fathers face was plastered with guilt. "Hey dad, do me a favour?" He looked up to him, "What is it son?" Derek looked back at her, "Don't tell anyone about this. I don't want them to get the wrong impression." He nodded his head, giving him a sad smile before guiding his eldest son back to his room.

Derek layed in his bed, heart aching. He wondered why tonight of all nights she didn't hear his sobs. Why she stayed in her room ignoring him. He felt anger, towards himself. Why, he was not intirely sure. He thought maybe it was because of that damned dream that's been haunting him since he slept last which wasn't that long ago. He could only hope that was the reason.

Soon it would be daylight and he would have to face his peers and all of their opinions. He needed her to be there for him, along side him. He layed in his bed, eyes drooping but still unable to sleep. The sound of scraping metal pierced his ears. He turned over, grabbing a pillow to block out the dread full sounds. He curled the pillow to his ears as tears budded in his eyes. He glanced at the clock threw blurred eyes, it read 5:46 am. He sighed deciding to get an early start. He crawled out of bed and dragged himself to the bathroom.

He looked into the mirror, staring back at him was a rugged teenager. Eyes worn, smile faded. He noticed a long scar on the side of his face that he didn't remember being there. He smoothed a finger over the thick lump. He closed his eyes and suddenly he was in the prince and she was sitting next to him staring past him. The sharp sound of breaking glass and crunching metal tore threw his eardrums. He heard her heart wrenching scream. He opened his eyes and everything appeared to be normal. The scar he saw only a few minutes ago was gone. He shook his head realizing he hasn't taken his pills yet.

He opened the medicine cabinet, there where far more bottles inside than he'd remembered. He grabbed his pills out of the cabinet before dumping the correct amount into the palm of his hand. His hand shook violently, he popped them into his mouth before grabbing the small cup located beside the faucet. He filled it with a limited amount of water and washed the pills down. He slowly undressed starring at himself. He body was covered in thick red slashes. He shook his head and looked again. They where gone. He ran a shaky hand through his hair before turning the taps to the shower on.

It took him a few minutes to finish, when he did he wrapped a thick white towel around his waist. He opened the door and she stood before him. Her eyes looked soulless. "Hey." He said, eyes filled with concern. "Hi." She said meekly. He put a hand to her face, she pulled away violently. "Stop." She said before pushing past him and slamming the door. He rapped his knucles agaisnt the wooden door lightly. "Casey?" He heard a sniff behind him. He turned to see Lizzie and Marti standing behind him, eyes filled with tears. "What is it with everyone lately!" His voice was rough and cold. He turned away from them and walked directly into his room shutting the door.

It didn't take him long to get ready. He made his way down to the kitchen. His family spoke in low whispers but immediately stopped when they saw him. He rolled his eyes before grabbing a bowl and the cereal from the fridge. "Son, are you sure you should..." His father spoke, but seemed unable to finish.

"Dad I'm fine. I haven't been to school for what? A month or two now."

Nora's eyes bulged as she spoke, "Derek's it's been 4 months." He shook his head, "See! It's been too long."

Lizzie looked up at him, "Don't you think... It's a little... Soon?" He ignored her and sat down and started to eat his cereal.

He glanced up at Casey, she sat in front of him eyes glued to the scrambled eggs before her. "What's your problem?" He said, "Me?" Marti said. "No not you Smarti." Edwin squinted his eyes, "Then who where you talking to?" He looked at all of their faces, "Why does everybody keep looking at me like that!" George shook his head, "Like what?" He said, voice breaking. "Like I'm going to crumble before your very eyes!" He got up angry. "Where are my keys?" Nora got up, "Oh no, your not driving anywhere. I'm taking you to school. That is... if your sure you want to go." She said in a gentle voice. He nodded at her impatiently, "Can we just go. I haven't seen the guys for awhile." Nora nodded at him and grabbed her keys. Casey stood up and followed them out. He could feel the rest of the family's eyes glued to his back.

After a painfully long and silent car ride he was finally at school. He didn't notice Casey walking beside him, her face pale. Her hair hung down in front of her face, he itched to tuck it behind her ear. "What's wrong Casey..." He said concerned. "What do you mean?" He said looking up at him. He gasped when he saw the long gash down the side of her face. "What happened to you!" He said, examining her. "What are you talking about?!" He blinked, when he opened his eyes she appeared normal. "Nothing... Just never mind."

He met Sam and Ralph at his locker. They leaned agaisnt their lockers on either side of his, trying to pull off cool. They should know better by now that _he _was the cool one. "Hey guys! Long time no see!" They smiled at him, "Hey buddy. How ya feeling?" Ralph said. "Fine." Derek deadpanned. "You sure?" Sam said. "Look. I know it's been awhile but honestly guys, I'm fine." They nodded their heads. When the first bell rang he could feel his classmates staring at him. Their looks penetrated his 'cool' appeal.

He was shocked at the cruel note left taped too his locker that he discovered shortly after 1st period. The blood red letters stuck out to him, "Murderer?" He said aloud, confused. It wasn't long before Sam appeared before him ripping the note from his locker. "Fucking pricks." He mumbled before turning to Derek.

Sam's P.O.V

Sam's best friend stood there, motionless. There was something about his eyes that sent shivers down his spine. That spark, the one that Sam stared at for 17 damn years, was gone. He couldn't see his best friend in those eyes anymore. "Are... you ok?" Derek shook his head, "I don't get it." Sam shrugged, "I guess... some people thought what happened was... Well you read it." Derek looked at him. "What are you talking about?" Sam squinted his eyes, and thought better of explaining the situation. Why hurt him if he didn't have to. "Ah don't worry about it man." Derek shrugged his shoulders.

A few hours later it was lunch and Derek and Ralph sat with him at their usual table. He couldn't help but stare at Derek. He knew why he looked so lost, but it pained him to see it. Everything that he knew about Derek was starting to diminish. The fire in his eyes was extinguished, his jawline seemed tougher, he hadn't even seen that signature smirk all day. Ya, Sam knew everything about his best friend, well at least he used to. He didn't think Derek would ever be the same.

Ralph rambled on about drumming while Derek listened intently. "D... Are you sure your OK? You look rough." Derek shook his head, "Didn't get much sleep last night. A stupid dream." He said as if he just explained everything. "About what?" Derek's expression turned sour, "I don't want to talk about it." Sam decided it would be better to just drop it. Sam ate his lunch in silence until Derek spoke to him, "Dude! I gotta tell you something." Sam raised his eyebrows as he pulled his elbows on the table closed his hands together, he was trying to look attentive.

"It's about... Me and Casey..." Sam felt his stomach drop.

"W-what about her?" Sam closed his eyes waiting for Derek to pour his heart to him.

"We kissed." Sam's eyes shot open, "What?! When?"

"I don't know, a while ago. It was... amazing."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner!" Ralph spoke. Derek gave him an obvious glare,

"When was the last time we talked?" Ralph nodded understanding now.

Sam got it now. He always knew that Derek had feelings for Casey, he just didn't think he'd have enough guts to do something about it. It was a little late though. He didn't dare say that aloud. He remembered the way he looked at her, his eyes full of hope but at the same time, doubt. He looked like a puppy dog when she mentioned anything about her day. He tried to hide it with sarcasm but Sam saw right through that bull crap. He remembered how Derek used to talk about her. He felt sad, because he knew that it was her fault for that look on his face. That... pained look.

Ralph and Derek rambled about how it happened. Sam couldn't concentrate on what they where saying.

Sam's mind kept wandering back to that stupid scrap of paper that was taped to his locker. How could someone do that to him, after what he's been through? He's been to hell and back and now he was just starting to recover. Sam looked down at his empty chocolate milk carton for a few minutes contemplating why exactly Derek didn't understand what that note was about. When he looked up Derek and Ralph where gone, he glanced around the lunch room, it was basically empty. He realized that the bell must have rang. He got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

What Sam saw next shocked him, broke his heart, angered him to no point. There Derek stood, red paint trailing down his chest. Derek glanced down at his shirt, "What the fuck!" He said angrily. That was the last straw. Sam saw Max standing in front of him pointing at him. "This is all your fault!" Max shouted. Tears where failing from his eyes. Before he knew what he was doing he was on top on him fists crashing into the side of his face. "Piece of shit!" Sam yelped. Max looked terrified, "Get off me!" He screamed.

Soon Max was on top of his feeding shots into Sam's head. Sam threw him off of him and into a locker nearby. Sam was mere inches from his face, "Who the fuck do you think you are!" Max's eyes watered, "Her ex boyfriend! That's who!" Max pushed Sam away from himself before wiping the tinkle of blood running down his face. "Dude! Why did you do that? I can take care of myself." Derek said as Sam looked at him, "I'm telling your parents your not ready to come back to school." Derek's eyes flashed anger towards his best friend, "You have no say in that!" Sam rolled his eyes, "Dude, do you really wanna put up with this bullshit?" Derek rolled his eyes mockingly, "I can deal." Sam shook his head, "I really don't think you can."

Sam agreed to let Derek finish the day and Derek promised he would talk to the 'rents about what happened and they would deal with it. He knew he wouldn't. But maybe Derek needed to fight his own battles. 'Ha. Good one.' Sam thought. As long as Sam was Derek's best friend then he would be there for him. In anyway he needed him to be.

**Okayyy so I know this is an inappropriate time to say this because of the whole... Sadness and such but... The Life with Derek Movie is soo coming out June 30th!! I'm so pumped!!**


	6. She's what?

**Alright next chapter! And don't worry guys, your supposed to be confused at this point :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek in anyways, Too bad.**

* * *

Derek's POV

He laid in his bed, eyes wide open. He couldn't sleep, because every time he did his mind would wander back to the dream he wished he never had. It was so real, as if she was sitting next to his bed, screaming. Like crunching metal, and breaking glass was hiding under his pillow just waiting to keep him awake. He couldn't understand why these dreams where so vivid. He hadn't sleep in a week now, and when he did he'd wake up in a cold sweat, out of breath.

Tears stung the backs of his eyes when he pictured it. It wasn't long before they where falling down his cheeks. He let out a low sob. He'd wished she was in here. With him. She wasn't, but that didn't mean he couldn't be with _her_. He wiped his tears away, taking a deep breath before swinging his legs out from under the covers. He got up slowly and opened his door.

He gasped when he saw her leaning against her own door, eyes closed almost serenely. "Case." He whispered, touching her shoulder. Her eyes shot open, and peered down at the hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened, before she grabbed him, holding him closely. She snaked an arm around him, her hand at the back of his head holding him in place. His arms swung around her waist, pulling her completely against him. "I'm so sorry Derek." She said her voice squeaking quietly. She pulled away from him and slipped back into her room. He opened her door, she wasn't in her room. He heard a noise from behind him, he glanced back as she walked into the bathroom.

He scratched the back of his head as he walked cautiously to the door. He let he knuckles rap against the door. No answer. He shook his head. His hand slid down to the door, to the brass knob. He let his hand rest of the knob for a few seconds. He opened the door, the only light was provided by the tiny night light plugged into the corner of the room. She sat on the edge of the bathtub, a thick red puddle forming around her feet. "Casey!" He said. She looked up at him, and he gasped at her appearance.

Blood trickle down her face from the long cut along the side of her face. She covered her hands with her face, red scratches trailing down her arms. "I'm sorry Derek. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't!" She whispered. "What are you talking about." Derek said as she began sobbing again.

He flicked the bathroom light on and she was gone. He ran to the edge of the tub, falling onto the floor. His hands patted the floor, searching for a trace of her blood. Soon his hands found a small golden object. He brought it closer to his face so he see through his watery eyes. He wiped a hand across them, before looking again. It was a golden heart with an inscription he couldn't read. He stood up, curiosity overwhelming him. He held it up to the light, he was finally able to read the tiny letters. It read, _'To Casey, Love Mom._' in delicate print. He noticed the chain for the necklace was gone.

He clasped his hand around the golden piece. He turned to leave, not before looking into the mirror. He stopped and turned fully. The same scar he'd seen a week ago was now visible again. He lightly brushed his fingers across it. He winced, closing his eyes. When he opened them it was gone. He was beginning to get frustrated. He couldn't understand what was happening to him. It wasn't like he could tell anyone either, because they would send him back to the hospital. He couldn't go back there. He wouldn't.

He flicked the light off and walked out of the bathroom. He went into his room, placing the small golden trinket into his bedside drawer as he glanced at the clock. It read 6:00 am. He rolled his eyes and rubbed a hand across his face. He decided to get another early start on the day. He showered and put on some clean clothes within twenty minutes, which was a record for him.

When he was finished and walked out of his room and leaned against the small space between their rooms. In his head, he repeated what he planned saying to her. He laid down every word, careful not to lead her to believe he was crazy. She was out of her room by 6:30, She walked past him as he called her name "Casey?" He said. She turned back, "What Derek." She said more as a statement than a question. "What was with you last night?" She through him a look before saying, "What are you talking about?" He rolled his eyes, "Whatever Spacey, you must of been sleep walking." She stomped her foot, "De-rek!" Shivers shot down his spine. "Tell me what I did!" She shrieked. He smirked and turned before heading back into his room.

He sat on his bed for a few minutes, pondering if he was loosing his mind before he went downstairs. He sat on one of the stools surrounding the island in the kitchen. He grunted, "Edwin. Breakfast. Now." Derek shouted loud enough so his younger brother could hear him. He sat in his place a few minutes before giving up on Edwin and getting his own breakfast.

Dad and Nora said he wasn't aloud to go to school yet. They told him that the other kids still needed some time before he could return. He didn't understand why they where treating him this way, it wasn't his fault this stupid disease took over him. His heart stung a little that the entire day because Casey was no where to be found. She knew that he needed her. It angered him to think that she just didn't care enough.

Soon everybody was sitting down with him, eating breakfast. Even sooner they where gone and he was left alone. He sat on the couch flipping the channels of the TV, not actually paying attention to what show was passing. "Derek." He heard her whisper in his ear. He felt a cool breeze brush past his cheek. He turned to look for what has caused it. Casey sat beside him, legs curled beneath her. "Hi." She said. He smiled, "Since when do you skip school?" He said to her obviously healthy condition. "If only you knew." She muttered, looking away. "Seriously, what are you doing here?" He said as she smirked, "Like you said. I'm "skipping" school." She said adding air quotes. She got up turned back to look at him before proceeding up the stairs.

He followed her. She stood leaning against her door, waiting for him. He walked up to her. She wrapped his arms around him, kissing his hair. He nuzzled into her neck before pulling his face up to kiss her. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck deepening the kiss. She pulled away quickly eyes frantic. "I have to get to school." She ran out of his grasps and made a run for the stairs. He rolled his eyes and went downstairs. She was gone, "That was fast." He said. He returned back to his place on the couch.

Sam's POV

Sam sat at the usual table, missing his two best friends. Ralph joined band too "reach his full potential" He'd said. He really wished Derek was here so he wouldn't be alone. All that was left to do was think about her. It left a bitter taste in his mouth to think about Casey. She was beautiful and he never quite stopped loving her. Because, she was Casey. He knew Derek had feelings for her. He confessed those feelings the same night he confessed to Sam what had actually happened that night.

Everyone made stories about what happened, Derek was the one driving, some said Casey did it on purpose, others said the car had slipped on ice and flew off a cliff. These kids where getting out of control, Sam had tried to set them straight as best he could but not being able to tell them was making it hard. Sam remembered asking Derek when it first happened. They where in Derek's room.

_FLASHBACK_

_Derek had just gotten out of the hospital a few days ago and Sam hadn't seen his best friend for a little over a month. When he saw the state his friend was in it shocked Sam to no belief. In the entire 17 years of knowing Derek he had never seen him so messed up. He eyes where bloodshot from crying no doubt, not that he had cried in front of Sam. His hair was stuck in different directions and he wore plaid flannels pajama bottoms and a black t-shirt. It looked like he hadn't changed or bathed since he returned from the hospital. 'He probably hasn't' He couldn't help but think._

_Derek sat on his bed knees pulled up to his chest, eyes looking at the floor. He looked terrified, like something was going to get him. He slightly rocked in his place. When Sam sat next to him it caused Derek to jump and sit as far as possible from Sam. "D. It's just me." He never spoke. "Derek what happened; you have to tell me." He shook his head eyes watering, "It doesn't matter anymore." He said finally. When Sam tried to move closed to console him Derek shot up. "Just." He said firmly, "Don't touch me!" Sam put his hands up, "Wasn't gonna." _

_Sam didn't know what he could do. He'd never had to deal with this with Derek. He was always so calm, and collect when it came to matters like these. Derek would handle it on his own. He wouldn't dare let Sam see he was even effected, this was not the case. Derek began pacing back and forth, pausing every so often to stop and look at Sam as if he was going to say something. "Derek. What's going on in their. You gotta tell me! Maybe I can help."_

_That's when Derek began pacing again, hand at the back of his neck. "Sh! Just, stop!" He said to himself. "Derek? Are you ok?" Sam said eyes squinting. "I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" Sam got off the bed, "Derek! This is me your best friend. You have to tell me what happened in that car!" Sam put a reassuring hand on his back. "Your right. You are my best friend. So lay off!" Sam nodded, "Alright." He said before sitting back down, "You can tell me when your ready. It was stupid of me to ask." Derek shook his head, "You just don't get it!" Sam was standing again, "Your right Derek! I don't get it. I want to! But your not giving me anything to go off of!" Derek threw his hands in the air. _

_"I don't know what you want from me!" Derek said as he sat at his computer obviously avoiding Sam. Sam gave him a knowing look. "Dammit! Alright! I'll tell you." Sam sat on the bed across from his best friend, mouth open a little as Derek explained. "I was angry! I don't know what came over me. She wouldn't let me drive!" He was pacing again. "She told me to stop! I was pulling on her arm. I- I don't know. I thought-" He shook his head, "I didn't think this would happen. I- Sam I don't know what to do." Tears where falling down his face and this was the first time he'd seen Derek cry. "I feel like... I can't be here without her. I- love her." _

_Sam sat there in shock. "Derek..." He said mournfully. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't mean for something like this to happen." Derek was sobbing now, "She would still be here if it wasn't for me!" He fell to the floor. Arms wrapped around himself. "She's dead now. What does it matter now." Derek said wiping the tears away, sniffling. "You don't mean that." Derek wouldn't look at him, "Just leave ok?" Derek said in a bitter tone. "Tell me what I can do to convince you this wasn't your fault." Derek turned away from him, "There's nothing you can say or do that will change what happened. She's dead. It's time to get over it." Sam shook his head, "Derek." Sam warned. _

_Derek looked back at his best friend, "Just leave. Please." His voice broke at the end. Sam nodded patting Derek on the back. Maybe Derek did need to get over it, but not like this. Sam left the room and Derek never talked about what happened again. Sam felt that Derek's secrete was safe with him and he wouldn't tell a soul._

_END FLASHBACK_

Sam remembered how his family isolated him, only saying what they hoped wouldn't hurt him. They never asked, they simply waited for him too tell them what really happened that night which he never did. This caused a thick tension between Derek and his family. Sam could tell they tried to treat him like everything was normal, but he knew Derek could tell the difference.

The rest of the day went by quickly. When the final bell rang he went to the office to collect Derek's homework, he'd told Derek's parents that he'd pick it up for him once a week and it was finally Friday. He had to wait a few minutes before the secretary finally brought him an envelope stuffed with papers. He would go to Derek's house and drop off the homework and see how he was holding up. Sam caught the bus to Derek's house.

Once he arrived he stood in the door homework in hand, Sam took a good look at Derek looking for a break in his 'I'm totally fine.' charade. Nothing looked the same about him. His eyes where lost, he never saw that smirk since she died. But yet, he acted as if nothing had happened. Like she was upstairs in her room, dancing to her music. His mouth began to taste bitter once again at the thought of her gracefully dancing to her music. How her body moved perfectly to the rhythm. He blinked away tears never shed, because he was the strong one here. "Whoa, Sam you ok?" Sam smiled sadly, nodding his head, "Are you?" Derek gave him a strange face, "Why is everyone keep asking me that these days?"

"Drop it Derek. I know your hurt." Derek then proceeded to roll his eyes, "About what? What the kids said at school? Whatever, that's their problem." Sam shook his head, getting frustrated. "Derek! You know what I'm talking about." Derek snatched the homework out of his hands. "Just go." Sam crossed his arms, "No." Sam walked over to the couch and plopped down. Derek sat next to him, "Man. Someone needs to fill me in. Who died?" Sam winced. "You know exactly who died." Sam said bitterly before getting up and leaving.

_A few hours later_

Sam sat in his room sulking. He missed her too, but dammit he wasn't acting like nothing had happened. Sam tried to remember was his dad told him once, that everyone grieves differently but this was ridiculous. Derek knew what happened, right? 'I mean, he couldn't possibly have... Forgotten? No. That's- impossible.' Sam said in his head. His phone began buzzing in his pocket. 'Derek's House' came up on the screen, Sam raised an eyebrow because Derek usually used his cellphone for calls. He answered,

"Hello?" Sam said.

"Sam you need to come over here." He was shocked to hear Lizzie's voice on the other end of the phone.

"What's going on?" He could hear her sniffling, "Lizzie?" Sam said.

"Somethings wrong with Derek he won't come out of his room." Sam rested his head on the palm of his hands.

"I'm on my way." He hung the phone and left the house in a hurry.

* * *

**There ya go! Hopefully you guys arent confused anymore.... and if you are.. read it again :D Review, review my lovelys! 3**


	7. It's Back

**Alright so I apologize to you guys about the last two confusing chapters but don't worry! Your about to read EVERYTHING you'll need to know. Are you excited? Cuz I am! But Ive decided I need ATLEAST 4 more reviews before I update! So review, review, REVIEW! Alright I'll stop talking now and get to the story!**

* * *

_Previously on Fallen Angels...._

_"Hello?" Sam said._

_"Sam you need to come over here." He was shocked to hear Lizzie's voice on the other end of the phone._

_"What's going on?" He could hear her sniffling, "Lizzie?" Sam said._

_"Somethings wrong with Derek he won't come out of his room." Sam rested his head on the palm of his hands._

_"I'm on my way." He hung the phone and left the house in a hurry._

* * *

Derek's P.O.V

"Casey..." He whispered doubtfully. She sat on his bed starring past him, "Please Derek. They can't know I'm in here." She shook her head glancing at the floor. "Why?" He whispered furiously. "I- I can't tell you alright. You'll find out on your own." She whispered. "Derek!" He heard his father call. He couldn't very well betray the trust of his true love by allowing his father in. Sure he didn't know what was going on but he wasn't about to listen to his father, now of all times.

"Derek open the door." He heard a male's voice that wasn't his fathers. "Derek, bro come on." Derek rolled his eyes in realization. He walked to the door and cracked it open, "What!" He spat. "Let me in, we can talk?" Sam said unsure. Derek sighed heavily opening the door enough to allow Sam in. Just before his father could slip past him he shut the door. He heard a frustrated grunt before loud thumps, he assumed was footsteps descending the stairs.

He glanced back at Casey, but she was gone. "Damn, she's good." He muttered under his breath. Sam sat on his bed, looking at Derek knowingly. "Don't look at me like you no everything. You don't even know the half of it." Sam sat forward leaning his elbows on his knees as he looked to the floor, "I know you love her. And I know your hurt." Sam said glancing up at him.

"Sure, things haven't been... The best between us. But I'm not hurt." Derek said shooting an eyebrow at Sam.

"Between us?" Sam said pointing between himself than Derek.

Derek scoffed, "You know who I'm talking about." Sam stood up to look into Derek's eyes as if to detect something. It made Derek uncomfortable.

"No, Derek why don't you tell me." Sam spoke slowly and carefully.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Me and Casey." Sam's face paled, and suddenly Derek felt uneasy.

"What?" Derek said backing up. Sam walked slowly towards him, "Derek..." Sam said cautiously.

Derek thought for a moment he could see the blood drain from his face, his eyes bundle with tears. But wasn't sure, because it happened so damn fast he couldn't really tell. "I think... We should talk Derek." Sam spoke in the same careful tone as before.

George's P.O.V

He paced the kitchen floor attempting to hear the muffled voices from the vent that lead from Derek's room. It wasn't working according to plan. He thought about camping outside his door with his ear pressed against it but thought maybe that would make things worse. Nora sat on the stool near the island. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I just miss her so much Georgy." She said voice breaking. "I know Nora. We all do." He said walking over to her wrapping around around her.

He kissed her hair tenderly. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you too." He replied.

Nora sobbed heavily, "When it happened he seemed so..." She couldn't finish,

"Broken." He supplied.

She nodded, "How does he do it?" She squeaked,

"What do you mean?" He questioned. Her head hung low as she spoke.

"Act so... Together." He shrugged, "He's a strong boy." She agreed smiling sadly.

"Maybe... If she had been a little stronger..." She began. George grabbed both her shoulders, facing her towards him. "Don't you ever say that! Casey was plenty strong Nora. No one would have been strong enough." She began sobbing again, placing her head on the table.

It was true, when he said he missed her. He truly did. He missed her keener ways, her feminism, her strong headedness and sadly... He missed their bickering. The house was too quiet now. He hadn't heard a single, 'De-rek!' Since it happened. And God he missed it. He looked over to his sobbing wife wrapping his arms around her, shedding a few tears himself. Casey may not have been his blood daughter but he thought of her as his daughter, no matter what anyone said.

He felt sad knowing Lizzie wouldn't have a big sister to look up to anymore. She went from being the youngest, to one of two middle children to the oldest girl in the house. He wasn't entirely sure she could manage being a role model for Marti, but somehow he knew things would work out.

Being the pessimistic he was he couldn't help but think that things had to get worse before they got better.

Sam's P.O.V

"I think... We should talk Derek." Sam spoke in the same careful tone as before. His best friend was backing up against his wall. "Why are you looking at me like that." Derek's eyes widened. "Derek..." Sam said again. This time he wasn't able to hold back his tears, because he's never had to say it before. "Derek Casey is... dead." Sam said choking on air at the last word.

"Sam, are you on crack? She was just in here. In fact she's probably hiding in my closet right now." Derek said in a matter of fact way. Derek walked to his metal closet doors, he swung the doors open, nothing but years worth of forgotten clothes.

"So she climbed out the window when I answered the door. Look she said she didn't want George to know where she was, so why would she want you to know?"

Derek said not cracking in the slightest. Sam whipped away a single tear tracing down his face.

He sniffled lightly, "She's dead Derek. There's nothing you can do to change that. It's been two months man."

Derek rolled his eyes, "There's no way! I think I would know if my step-sister died-" Derek's eyes widened.

"There's no way!" Derek said. "Derek, I'll be right back." Sam said.

He left room the room leaving Derek confused. He bolted down the stairs. He felt a pain in his chest when he saw Derek's Dad and Step-mom curled over each other. He cleared his throat causing them both to look at him. "Oh Sam!" Nora said quickly, wiping away her tears away.

"I-I think we need to talk to Derek. All of us. Together." George was about to say something. "Please." Sam said, interrupting George nodded before tugging on Nora's arm pulling her into the living room. Sam heard George call the kids to the living room for a family meeting. Knowing Derek wouldn't attend he went upstairs to collect him.

Derek was in his room pacing back in forth mumbling something. "Impossible." Derek whispered. He stopped when he saw Sam in his doorway. "What?" Derek bit out, Sam sighed, "Can you come with me?" Derek looked at him warily but followed anyway.

Derek's P.O.V

When he reached the bottom of the stairs and saw his family sitting in the living room looking at him, he felt the urge to turn around and go back to his room. "Derek." His father said. Lizzie, Edwin and Marti sat along side each other terrified looks on their faces. Derek didn't doubt that same look on his face. Derek sighed sitting in his chair, "Alright what's this 'intervention' about?" He said adding air quotes.

His dad spoke first, "That's what we'd like to know." Suddenly everyone was looking towards Sam. Derek turned, "Oh! This is about the bull crap Sam was trying to feed me?" Sam's face broke, "It's not-" Derek's father interrupted, "Alright, what's this about Sam." Derek's best friend looked to the ground. "Casey." Sam said in a broken whisper. The look on his face almost had Derek believe him, but it was impossible. Impossible.

"She's not dead alright! Why bring all the kids down here just to upset them?" Derek said angrily. Sam shook his head. Derek looked to his Father and Step-Mother for support. Nora was crying into the couch and George sat with a look of horror on his face. "Derek... It's- True." His father said. Derek could feel something snap in his head. "What is this! Some sick joke!" Derek said outraged. "If she's dead then why is she probably sitting in her room right now!"

Nora then spoke, "Derek her rooms been cleaned out for a month now." as she shook her head. Derek flew out of his chair and up the stairs. He could hear footsteps behind him.

He walked into her room. Smirking as he saw what he knew was there. He spun facing his family and best friend, all whom had tears running down there faces. "See!" Derek said. He turned around and suddenly it wasn't her room anymore. The only thing that was left was her stripped bed, and her empty dresser. A few boxes where strayed across the room. "No." Derek said in disbelief." "No!" He said again. "What did you do to her room! What did you DO!?" He said in hysterics. The room started spinning as he stood in place, things coming into realization.

_He walked into her room, just in case. Nothing but an empty bed. No blankets, no sheets, no pillows and most importantly no Casey._

_It took him a few minutes to finish in the shower, when he did he wrapped a thick white towel around his waist. He opened the door no one. Not a soul, "Hey." He said anyways. Because pretending was easier._

'Fours months. He should have known! Four months...'

_  
After a painfully long and silent car ride he was finally at school. He didn't notice Casey walking beside him, because she wasn't. He wasn't talking to her. He was talking to himself._

_Suddenly Max's words made sense. Murderer. It stung._

_Her kiss! He kissed her! It- wasn't her. It was... nothing. _

Tears stung his eyes, and it was useless trying to fight them. So he let them fall loosely down his face. "No..." He cried, collapsing to the ground. Things started to fade out, and he found himself hoping he was dying.

Still Derek's P.O.V

When he awake, he could sense he wasn't in her room anymore. He didn't even have to open his eyes to figure that out. He heard his doctors voice, "Derek has been repressing his pain, it's a psychology term. It means he's been pushing his painful memories into the unconscious mind, that's his way of dealing with what happened to Casey." It made him angry to address her by her first name. It seemed to, friendly for a doctor.

He kept his eyes close, heart aching. "Derek realizing what happened is good process. Some patients can go for months, even years in repression." He could hear his father break down. Nora spoke, "That doesn't make sense. Why did he see her! How could he do that? Pretending it didn't happen is one thing, but actually seeing her..." Nora said doubtfully.

"Well, I suppose that could be his schizophrenia. Has he been taking his pills?" He could almost feel his father nodding, "Yes. He's been taking his regular medication, as well these for pain." He could hear a pill bottle shaking. "Who prescribed these!" He heard rustling, "I don't know, a doctor at the emergency room." More rustling, "This is Lidocaine! He shouldn't have been taking these with his medication!" Derek's eyes opened only enough to see his fathers shocked expressions and the doctors flailing arms.

"This!" The doctor said pointing to the bottle, "Is why he's been hallucinating!" The doctor rushed out of the room. George turned back to him, "Nora can I be alone with him for a while?" He took it as a yes because he couldn't hear her in the room. Derek closed his eyes before his father could notice he was awake. His father sat next to him, taking his hand. When he grabbed his hand something clicked in his head and he was suddenly remembering everything.

_FLASHBACK_

_Derek grabbed her bruised hand. Tears fell down his face, landing on her arm as he brought her hand to his face. He kissed it, careful not to bump any cords. "God Casey.... I'm so sorry. This... is all my fault." He sat in a chair, a hospital gown hung loosely around him the nurses wouldn't allow him to change until he was ready to be sent him. They allowed him to see her, because as they said she wasn't doing well. _

_Her eyes were closed, and the long scar along the side of her face was still there. Her lips where swollen and chapped. Any spot on her body that wasn't bruised, was a pale white. They tied her hair back out of her face. _

"_Casey... Please. Just wake up." He was crying again. "I need you Casey. I can't live without you. I won't." He said firmly. She didn't move. He couldn't help but feel like this was the last time he would see her, but he wouldn't let himself believe that. "Casey... never doubt that I love you. Because I do." _

_He rested his head on her hand, "I love the way you talk, the way move, how smart you are. I love how you break my name...." He smirked, "De-rek" He mimicked, "I love how you work for an hour on your hair even though it looks just as good if you didn't do anything to it at all." He sniffled, letting out a low sob, "I love it when you dance, because your free, probably the most free I've ever seen you." He shook his head against her hand, careful not to hurt her. "I love your keener ways, I love your klutziness. I love-" He was chuckling as he sobbed even thought nothing was funny, "You. And I will never love anyone as much as I do you." He finished._

_He thought he saw the corners of her mouth twitch for a second. His heart filled with hope, it was broken by the long beep coming from her heart monitor. He was being ripped away from her. "No!" He squealed. "Casey! Please! I have to see her. I need to be with her! Let me go!" He screamed at the nurses holding him back. Doctors and nurses rushed around her lifeless body. One of the doctors wheeled in a cart. The same doctor held up paddles from the defibrillator, before pressing them to her chest. Her body rose of the bed, her heart monitor spiked for a second before returning back to the flat line._

_He was on the floor and she wasn't moving. The heart monitor never changed. The nurses dragged him out of the room as he screamed for her._

_END FLASHBACK_

"The point is Derek. I don't tell you I love you enough. And all of this had made me realize that. So, I love you son." Derek squeezed his dads hands. He heard his father gasp, "I love you to dad." Derek said voice breaking. Derek sat up slowly, "I know I haven't asked for this since I was five but... Can I have a hug?" His father smiled, "You never have to ask." He said embracing him. Derek couldn't help but sob into his shoulder, "She's really gone isn't she." Derek said in a broken voice. His father was crying too, "She really is... I'm so sorry son." That little string that held broken heart together, just snapped.


	8. The End

Ladies and Gentlemen! I give to you, the last chapter of Fallen Angels.

* * *

_In the last chapter of Fallen Angels..._

"The point is Derek. I don't tell you I love you enough. And all of this had made me realize that. So, I love you son." Derek squeezed his dads hands. He heard his father gasp, "I love you to dad." Derek said voice breaking. Derek sat up slowly, "I know I haven't asked for this since I was five but... Can I have a hug?" His father smiled, "You never have to ask." He said embracing him. Derek couldn't help but sob into his shoulder, "She's really gone isn't she." Derek said in a broken voice. His father was crying too, "She really is... I'm so sorry son." That little string that held broken heart together, just snapped.

* * *

Derek's P.O.V

Derek laid in his hospital bed, eyes drooping. His hand lay across his stomach, and he looks straight froward. His heart stinging in his chest. He was alone for the time being. Dad and Nora went home to tend the kids. So he was left to his thoughts, which was dangerous for him. For once in his life, he felt sane. Even thought that was a contradicting statement because he never felt crazier with out her. His mind may have finally settled, but it was switched the the Casey channel and as far as he could tell his brain wasn't turning it off.

He missed Casey more than anything. Her being there, crazy as it was, helped him. In some twisted way. Yes it was unhealthy but at least he still had _his_ Casey. Tears stung the backs of his eyes, a feeling he was getting used to. These past few months have been horrible. 'No, not horrible' He thought. 'Casey was still there.' And in all truth, he would rather take crazy along with Casey rather than sad and alone.

Again his mind was wandering back to the memories. The good times he had with Casey, before all this went wrong. Before everything in his life went wrong. Before he got this stupid disease, before she- died.

_FLASHBACK!_

_Derek and Casey sat on a bench in Central Park while the kids roamed together goofing around. For a second Derek almost felt like the happy couple, but then realized she was Casey. And that was impossible._

(Derek shook his head to that part.) Anyways...

_They sat in silence for a while longer before Casey turned to him. "Derek. Do you ever think about the future?" Derek scoffed, "Nope." Casey rolled her eyes, "Why not?" He shrugged his shoulders, "De-rek!" Shivers through down his spine in an icy cold blast. "Here I am trying to be nice and start small talk with you-" He just had to cut her off then, because he was Derek and she was Casey and that's how things worked. "Life, is small talk? I hate to see how a 'sophisticated' conversation with you would turn out." He said adding quotes._

_"Derek. Come on. Do we really have to fight about everything!" A grin came upon his face. "Of course Case." He said in a suspicious tone. "Derek." She warned. "What is it my dear step-sister?" He mocked before standing up and looming over her. "Don't you dare!" She said, obviously reading his mind. He snickered before picking her up and spinning her for a second. "De-rek!" She screeched. And that was just mean, so in his mind she rightfully deserved the punishment he was about enlist upon her. Derek turned heading for the lake not far from the bench._

_"Derek!!" She was now screaming and causing an unnecessary scene. So Derek Venturi, being Derek Venturi couldn't very well put her down could her? No of course not. So he sped up. Her arms where flailing and her feet where kicking. He through her into the lake without batting an eyelash, until that is a very outraged Casey laid her death grip on his arm, causing him to topple down with her._

_She laughed when she finally resurfaced. Derek had dove under the water after a lung full of air. Casey hadn't come up for air yet so she didn't see him go under. He circled her under the water. He watched her spin around in rapid movements through blurred eyes. He smiled underwater before circling in closer. He yanked her by the foot under water. Even thought he had to see through mildly green lake water he couldn't help but laugh at her blurred expression. This causing water to dribble into his lungs, forcing him up and out of the water. _

_Casey flew at him, at first he thought it to cause harm, but then realized that she was hugging him. "I thought you where dead!" She squeaked. He pulled away coughing, "Like you would care." He said between breaths. She was now looking him in the eyes, biting her lip slightly. A cool wave brushed through his body. _

_"No, but I know that the 'rents would find some way to blame your death on me. Even though it was your own stupidity." She muttered the last bit for his benefit he guessed as her eyes darted to the side. "And regardless of what you think, I do care about you Derek Venturi." He smirked, "Ya I guess you could say I- care about you too." She smiled, and it was then he realized his hands where still clutching her waist as their legs kicked, and tangled occasionally to keep them surfaced. _

_"Even though you just threw me into this lake. Your still a pretty good guy Derek." He nodded his head to her, "I try." He said before dunking her head under and paddling to the edge of the water. Because he was Derek, and she was Casey and this is how things should be._

_END FLASHBACK!_

At that moment he wished he would have been smart enough to realized that he was in love with her. From the very day that he met her, wearing that damn dress. He sighed heavily before turning his head to the doorway. He saw something golden shinning in the doorway of his hospital room. His eyebrows darted upwards before swinging his legs out of the bed and onto the floor. The cold linoleum sent tingles through his body. He walked over to the object before bending down and picking it up. His breath caught in his throat as he laid it in his hands.

"How did this get here." He murmured. Her golden heart locket was laying in the palm of his hands, the chain attached. He stood up, eyes not leaving the object. His heart sank when he heard her voice, "A gift from me." She spoke in a quiet whisper. "Casey?" He said looking up. No one was there. He grabbed at his hair nervously. He wasn't about to let this cause another day in this hospital. He turned back to his room when he heard her again, "Derek." She whispered. He peered out of the doorway. She started walking away motioning him to follow. He did.

She lead him to a room, the walls flooring where entirely white. There was no furnishing, only a large window that Casey stood in front of. The light from outside caused a halo to form around her. She wore the same dress she'd worn the day he met her. Her hair flowed down her back in that exact same way. Her eyes where bright, but sad in a way. "Casey..." He said breathlessly. She turned to him giving him a pained expression.

"I've missed you Derek. It's been so long." She looked at him biting her lip slightly. He stood in front of her, unable to speak.

"I know this is killing you Derek. Me being gone. But know, that leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. And I guess I'm sick for doing this. But I had to say goodbye."

Derek rubbed the back of his neck nervously."The doctors- they said that the only reason I saw you is because of those pills. But I'm not on them anymore." She smiled.

"That wasn't real. This is, and isn't." He raised an eyebrow at her so she continued,

"I'm not real, so to speak. I'm gone Derek. But what your seeing is real." He nodded, still slightly confused but he wasn't about to argue when Casey was standing in front of him.

"I love you Derek. I'm here so you can move on without me." She said eyes darting to the floor for a second.

"I can't do that Casey. I can't just stop loving you." She shook her head,

"I never said you had to. Derek I will always love you, no matter where I am. But you need to let me go." His eyes where watering at her words.

"Can't you just take me with you?" He questioned, knowing the answer.

She smiled sadly at him, "It's not your time, it was mine. Derek you have such a great future ahead of you. Your going to meet someone, and have kids. You'll get to do everything that you ever wanted to do!" She argued.

"What if-" He started, "What if I don't want to do anything of those things unless it's with you." She touched his cheek, her hand felt cold.

"You need to let me go Derek." She continued. He sat underneath the window ledge, she knelt in suit. She wrapped her arms around him. Her arms where cold and glassy, it didn't feel like Casey.

He sobbed into the crease of her neck, "But I love you Casey. I can't be here without you."

"Derek it's going to be hard for the first while. But you can't hide your feelings. Show them to the world, because if you haven't noticed... No one's laughing."

He smiled weekly at her, not really feeling better.

"I may not be by your side for the rest of your life Derek. But I will always be with you in spirit. Guiding you along the way."

He smiled at her, "Are you- like an angel?" He said. She nodded slightly.

"I'm your angel. And I'll always be watching over you." She spoke softly looking down into his eyes.

He leaned up and kissed her. Her lips where cold, and stone like but he could feel her hiding somewhere within it all. He wrapped his arms around her bring her closely. A single tear rolled down her face as she pulled away from him, looking up out the window.

"I have to go now Derek." She said. They stood up simultaneously.

"So this is really it. Your really gone Casey. And your really not going to be here with me anymore." He said, voice breaking on the last words.

"No Derek." She said softly, putting a finger under his chin raising his head, to meet her gaze. "I will always be right here." She said putting a hand on his heart. "In that little spot you cleared for me, all those years ago. And now it's time to clear a new spot." She kissed his lips softly one last time, "And don't you dare compare me to E.T." He shook his head, backing up. "Goodbye Case." He said one last time.

She lifted a hand up before turning to the window and walking into the very bright light, not looking back.

His heart throbbed heavily in his chest, and tears where falling down his cheeks. He felt, closure. And he knew Casey was right. She would always be with him in that spot he cleared away for her.

Seconds later his family rushed in, "Derek are you alright! You had us worried sick when you weren't in your room!" Derek smiled nodding, "You know what, I think I am. I actually am." He said in disbelief. Because everything was going to be ok.

Because he was Derek, and she was Casey. And that's how thing _where_.

The End.

* * *

Tear! Awe I hope you guys all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now feel free to leave that last comment on my story, for old times sakes ;). Thanks so much for reading guys!


End file.
